greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Galen Marek
Galen Marek, codenamed Starkiller, was a male Human apprentice of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. A powerful Force-user who lived during the era of the Axis of Empires, Marek originated from the Wookiee home planet of Kashyyyk as the sole offspring of two Jedi Knights—Mallie and Kento Marek—who deserted the Jedi Order early in the Clone Wars of the Viau Universe. Following the death of his mother, the young Marek's father was killed in battle by Darth Vader. Though only a child, Marek possessed an exceptionally strong connection to the Force that the Dark Lord of the Sith sought to exploit. He defected to the Alliance early in the First Multiverse War. He, along side his wife, Juno Eclipse, was killed by Aeon Thanatos during the first few years of the Third Multiverse War Biography Personality ''"Desolation. Destruction. Death. That's what I bring wherever I go. Ten stormtroopers, a hundred, a thousand—the numbers don't matter. Faceless, futureless, disposable, they're all the same to me." '' -Starkiller, reflecting on his life as Darth Vader's apprentice It is unknown what sort of child Galen Marek was, but what is known is that when he stood against Darth Vader, wielding the Sith Lord's own lightsaber against him, he did so out of a desire for vengeance after his father's murder. This desire marked Marek's first step towards the dark side, and Vader recognized this in him. Despite this desire for vengeance, he was not yet completely fallen, still being traumatized by Vader's massacre of the Stormtroopers immediately afterwards. All of these traumatic events would cause Marek to repress all of his childhood memories, and forget his own name, though his initial step towards the dark side remained a permanent part of his personality for much of his life. Starkiller was raised by Darth Vader, who was not a very kindly father figure, creating turmoil, anger, and apathy in his mind. He was trained to be loyal, but also a ruthless assassin and an unstoppable force. Though he was brutally and continually punished by his master, Starkiller submitted willingly to the teaching method of the Dark Lord, essentially because he knew nothing else, and this instilled in him the belief that whatever did not kill him would make him stronger, more adept at wielding the dark side. Such was Starkiller's state of mind towards the end of his training, a part of him almost wished for death. His subjugation to Vader even displayed itself in his voice and manner, as he affected a formalized and faintly aristocratic accent whenever he was in Vader's presence, in stark contrast to his usual behavior. In addition, due to his life-long isolation from all but a few individuals, Starkiller was reclusive, and emotionally remote to all but PROXY, and only began to open up to Juno Eclipse after a great deal of time, though his feelings of compassion for her would continue to confuse him. Rahm Kota said that when Starkiller approached him on Bespin, his love for Juno was the one bright spot among all his dark thoughts that gave him hope that Marek could be redeemed. When hunting down and dispatching his targets, Starkiller was always satisfied that he had helped defend the Galactic Empire (and later Axis of Empires) and fulfill his master's will. To that end, he was disturbed by the fact that he would have to cut down Imperial troops during his mission to kill General Kota, feeling that their only crime had been to cross his path, but he was careful to conceal his feelings from his master. At the same time, for much of his life he had craved a confrontation with a Jedi Knight, and was excited by the prospect. While powerful and confident, Starkiller demonstrated many different sides to his personality. He was wary of his purpose in life and what he was meant to do; he began with a sure focus on the Sith destiny trained into him by Vader. However, his exposure to both the Jedi, the light side of the Force, and also to the reality of Sith life caused his focus to waver. Ultimately, his innate sense of loyalty proved incompatible with Sith philosophy, and he gradually made his choices in life accordingly. After Vader's second betrayal on Corellia, Starkiller displayed not only anger, but also pity for the Dark Lord, remarking that if he were to die there, then Vader would never be free from his master. With this last betrayal, Starkiller rejected the Sith and the dark side, and finally admitted his love for Juno Eclipse, and held on to it until his death. When he converted to the light, the last of his persona as Starkiller ceased to exist, and he reclaimed his birthname, Galen, and fully accepted his destiny in the makings of a Jedi. During his battle with Darth Vader, Galen stated that he did not hate the Dark Lord, but pitied him, declaring that he would kill him to free him. When Emperor Palpatine along side the Pure Emperor tempted Marek into killing Vader, Marek struggled briefly with his emotions, but in the end decided he would not return to the dark side, and so made his choice to attack the Emperors instead, saving himself from the dark side. In the end, Galen Marek was driven by loyalty to his friends and allies, and willingly surrendered his life for them. Personal Life Profession Relatives and Family Mallie Marek- Mother Kento Marek- Father Juno Eclipse Marek- Wife Rahm Kento Marek- Son Category:Axis Category:People Category:Males Category:Allies